


Anything to Calm the Storm

by uena



Series: The Road to Hell (is Paved With Good Intentions) [6]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Dirty Bad Wrong, First Time, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedikiah told John he would take care of him, but John did not expect him to do it quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything to Calm the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope_calaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/gifts).



The third time they give John the drugs, he just feels nauseous. It reminds him of when he was nine and the food he stole for himself and the other foster kids had already gone bad.

He’s just grateful he doesn’t have to vomit this time. He’s also grateful he’s neither in physical pain, nor burning up from inside.

He can deal with the sick feeling in his stomach, it’s easy.

“You really don’t have to stay with me”, he tells Jedikiah, who rewards him with an unimpressed glance and turns a page in his book.

Jedikiah was present when they gave John the new drug cocktail, has escorted him to his room afterwards, put him in his pyjamas and into bed, and then placed a comfortable looking chair next to it.

“I will not leave this room for a few hours yet, John,” he says, sounding bored. “You might as well get used to the idea.”

John has to fight very hard not to smile at that. “But I’m fine,” he presses on. “I’m sure you have better things to do than -”

“Nope,” Jedikiah interrupts him. “Nothing. Nothing at all. My morning schedule is cleared. Empty. Completely blank – except for a very important note: Babysitting John, might take all day.” He pulls up the left corner of his mouth. “Very important business.”

John hides his smile in his pillow.

He lets Jedikiah read on in silence for a while, tries to close his eyes and sleep. But every time Jedikiah turns another page of his book, John is reminded of his presence, and it’s driving him slowly but surely insane.

He can’t forget the way Jedikiah’s mouth has felt beneath his lips, how his hands felt on his naked hips.

And now Jedikiah is sitting _right next to him_ , a quiet, solid presence far too close to his bed, and John –

“I can practically feel your brain going into overdrive, John. Please relax, I’m not going to eat you. Why don’t you try to sleep, enjoy your free time?”

“I can’t!” John exclaims before he can stop himself. “How the hell am I supposed to relax, when you’re right here?”

That gets Jedikiah’s undivided attention. He closes his book, tilts his head, and just _looks_ at John. The look alone has John squirming beneath the covers.

“I am making you nervous,” Jedikiah finally observes, and his eyes narrow. “Why?”

John opens his mouth, and closes it.

“We talked about it,” Jedikiah goes on. “You agreed to my being here – with you. We talked about everything that happened between us in the last few days, and agreed that your sexual orientation is nothing to be ashamed, or even slightly concerned about. Didn’t we?”

John swallows against a sudden lump in his throat. He sits up in bed, draws his legs up to his chest and locks his arms around them, looks Jedikiah in the eye. “This has nothing to do with shame. Or concern.”

“Then what is it, John? What did I do to make you uncomfortable? What can I do to get you to relax?”

The answer is on the tip of John’s tongue, but he can’t say it. He can’t ask Jedikiah to kiss him again, to help him get rid of all this _want_ that’s pooling at the bottom of his stomach. He can’t ask Jedikiah to get into bed with him, just get close and touch him, everywhere – anywhere.

“I,” he starts, bites his lip, “I want …”

No. He can’t say it. Can’t put Jedikiah in that position. Bothering him with it when he was out of his mind on drugs was bad enough. Not again. Never again.

“What is it, John?” Jedikiah asks, his voice unbearably soft. “What is it you want?”

Maybe it’s the open look on Jedikiah’s face, or the honest concern in his eyes. John doesn’t really know. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing, getting out from under the covers as if they’re burning him, kneeling on the bed and grabbing Jedikiah’s face between his hands, leaning forward until he can crash their mouths together.

It’s neither comfortable nor particularly satisfying – until Jedikiah sighs against John’s lips, opens his mouth, and kisses him back.

John moans, and his eyes fall shut. He’s never been kissed before, and the first touch of Jedikiah’s tongue to his lower lip sends an electric bolt through his whole system.

He goes limp, falls forward and into Jedikiah, and his hands glide off Jedikiah’s face, try to find support on his shoulders.

Jedikiah takes his mouth away, and John hears him take a deep breath. “I’m not sure we should do this, John.”

John just kisses him again.

This time he tries to keep a better grip on himself, tries to get off the bed and onto Jedikiah’s lap, but the armrests of the chair are in the way.

“Please,” he moans against Jedikiah’s lips, “please, just -”

Jedikiah stands up. He pulls John with him, turns them around, and sits down on the bed, pulls John down on top of him. “I’m not sure this classifies as babysitting anymore, John.”

John can’t answer. He’s too busy spreading his thighs wide over Jedikiah’s lap, putting his arms around his neck, getting as close as possible.

Jedikiah is warm and solid beneath him, looking up at John with eyes that seem to glitter with fondness and appreciation. “This is what you want?”

“Yeah,” John manages, breathless and flushed. “Yes.”

Jedikiah smiles, his eyes dark behind half closed lashes. “Okay, then.”

He tilts his chin up and kisses John, his mouth closed, his lips soft, once, twice, three times. With the fourth kiss he opens Johns mouth, licks inside, and puts his hands on John’s cheeks when he groans and threatens to fall backwards.

“I got you,” he murmurs against John’s lips, swallows his moans and panting breaths, before kissing him again, deeply.

John feels dizzy with want and arousal, and he grinds his hips forward without even registering the movement, until one of Jedikiah’s hands comes down to rest on his ass and grabs it.

The sudden heat in his groin is more than John ever expected.

His breath stutters, and for a few seconds he doesn’t know whether to push backwards or forwards. Then the hand on his ass takes control of his movements, pushes him into Jedikiah, makes him grind down to where their hips meet.

The friction is delicious, hot and almost overwhelming, never enough.

Their kiss turns frantic for a moment, John losing himself in his desire to be everywhere at once, do everything with Jedikiah – and then Jedikiah pulls back from the kiss, presses his lips to Johns temple, his cheekbone, the right corner of his mouth. “Calm down.”

His voice is rough and low, deep and so full of command that it goes straight to John’s core. He shivers, tries to control his panting breath and gasps when Jedikiah’s hand pushes down his pyjama bottoms, only a few inches, touches naked skin.

“Calm down, John. I’ll give you everything you’ll ever need.”

And he does. He brings their mouths back together, lets John suck on his tongue, while his hand glides deeper into John’s pyjamas, brings his other hand down to join it on John’s naked ass.

His muscles flex under their touch, and the movement of his hips turns desperate, urgent. There’s a wet spot on the front of his pyjama bottoms, soaking the fabric, and he knows he’s close, knows he will come from this – from kissing and grinding alone.

And then Jedikiah pushes up to meet the thrusting of his hips, and John can feel the heat of his arousal through all the layers that separate them. It pushes him over the edge, irresistible and commanding, like an order he couldn’t possibly refuse.

He comes into his pants, never stopping for one second to kiss Jedikiah. He’s breathless, feels wrecked, satisfied, _happy_.

Jedikiah’s hands glide upwards, caress his back, hold him upwards and close to Jedikiah’s body. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm,” is everything John manages in return. “Yeah … good.”

Jedikiah chuckles against his cheek, and John feels the vibrations of his laugh against his chest. “Good. I’m glad.”

He presses a kiss to John’s lips, soft and almost chaste. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but – you need to get up now, John.”

John blinks, and then he looks down between them.

“Exactly,” Jedikiah deadpans, a soft smile beneath the sarcasm. “I’d like to take care of that now.”

“I,” John licks his lips, looks at Jedikiah from below his lashes, “I can do that. For you.”

He sees the indecision on Jedikiah’s face and stretches up, looks him squarely in the eye. “I would like to. If you let me.”

For a few seconds, Jedikiah just looks back at him, and then he _smirks_. “Oh, John. We are in so much trouble already. If you don’t think this would make it any worse, I won’t stop you.”

John doesn’t give an answer, and he ignores the slight tremble in his fingers while he opens Jedikiah’s belt.


End file.
